Scream, Breathe, Beg for Help, Repeat
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: What do you do when your parents and your worst enemy's parents are best friends and your parents adroe your worst enemy? What if they made you live in an apartment together for no apparent reason? HIATUS, sorry people, I'm just honestly really very lazy.
1. I don't call it lucky, fool

**Scream, Breathe, Beg for Help, Repeat**

I watched as Lily and James (I refuse to call them 'Mom and Dad') answered the door for the Malfoys. Our families go way back, ever since Potter and Malfoy Sports first became real. So, Lily and James became best friend with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. There's one problem: I want to kill their son, Draco Malfoy. I don't think anyone but my best friend Hermione Granger and my ex-boyfriend (yes, I'm gay. So?) Ronald Weasley understand my burning hate for him. I was standing at the top of our grand staircase (modeled after the Titanic), watching as Lily greeted the other three joyously.

"Harry honey!" Lily called to me. "Come down now and go play with Draco!" What the fuck. See, I'm not related to this woman who treats me like I'm _five_. God it pisses me off. I sneered.

"Whatever you want Lily," I snapped, gliding down the stairs. I wore casual khaki slacks and a button up blue shirt. I merely passed Draco and walked into the living room. I sat in my usual chair and picked up my most recent book (recommended by Hermione of course) Ruby Holler. So far, the book is excellent. Draco would know what to do when he comes in. He usually sits and draws or reads.

"Hey, Harry, what are you reading?" he asked me softly. I sighed and closed my book.

"I was reading Ruby Holler until you had to go and talk to me," I informed him. His face fell. Hey, at least I even graced him with a response. "So, tell me. How's life in the manor?"

He looked at me hopelessly. What the hell? What the crap is his problem? Seriously, I always treat him like this- scratch that, I usually treat him worse. He should know this. "I heard about you and Ron. I'm sorry."

I sneered. "Oh, it's no big deal. He only dumped me for my cousin," I spat. Draco cringed away.

"Play nice Harry!" Lily called.

"Like hell I will Lily!" I yelled back.

She cleared her throat. "Harry," she sang.

"Right, sorry. There's no fucking way I'm gonna be nice to him, Lily!" I yelled. I heard Narcissa gasp.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" James screamed.

"Draco love, you come too," Narcissa cooed. I sighed and stood, offering Draco my hand. He took it, I pulled him up, let go of his hand, and walked into the dining room. Lily was patting the chair next to her. I sighed and sat there, Draco sitting beside me. Y'know, I've never really understood why a family of three needs a mansion and a table to seat at least fifty. I should ask one of the servants their opinion. Hm… I think I'll ask… Oh, I'll ask Hedwig. She's a lovely maid. She's like a mother. I would rather have her as mother. Lily fails in that department. Or maybe I can ask Errol. He would know. He's very forgetful but he's very, very smart. Most of the things I know are thanks to him. He can teach you things in the most interesting way.

Lily was ignoring me as was James. Again. Nothing new there. "Dinner is served," said a cook from the door way to the kitchen. That was Hermes. Or was that Pig? I don't know. Whatever. Moments later, our small dinner was brought out. We said Grace (to what God?) and began eating. I didn't get much to eat. I used to be a really pig, but I guess… My break-up took a bigger toll on me than I thought. Well, this is probably my sixth meal in two months… Yeah. I had one bread roll, a normal spoon full of green beans, two normal spoonfuls of potatoes, and a chicken leg. I couldn't eat half of it. Draco gave me this look when I folded my napkin over my plate, symbolizing I was finished. Pretty soon so did Lily, James, Lucius, Narcissa, and the dish-washer Myrtle. I sighed and took my plate back and everyone but Draco and Myrtle looked away. I stared down at my barely full plate and sighed. I waited until everyone was finishing their dinner before claiming (again) that I was done eating.

Myrtle sighed. "Master Harry, I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm concerned. You hardly ate," Myrtle whispered to me. I glared at her and she took my plate before leaving.

"Harry," Draco said, "she's right. You barely touched your food at all."

"What's this?" James asked me. I sneered at him.

"Screw off," I snarled.

"Harrison!" Lily said, slapping the back of my head as the dessert chef, Hannah Abbott, brought out my favorite dessert: cooked tapioca pudding. I got a bowl full and I couldn't eat even half of it. Draco and Lucius were watching me in concern. I sighed and put my blue napkin over my bowl, bushing it away from me. Lily looked at me. "Harry, you barely touched it!"

I rolled my eyes I inherited from her. "I can see that, thanks."

"Is something wrong, son?" James asked.

I scoffed. "Like you don't know. We made front page for a week straight because of it."

Lily gasped. "You mean… Ronald caused this?"

"No woman," I snarled, "stress and heart break. God, are you stupid? I wouldn't put it past you. All you freakin' care about is fashion, looking good, and James. I am non-existent."

"Harry…" She said softly. "Is that why you don't call me mom?"

"You are no mother of mine," I hissed. "Hedwig and Errol are more like parents to me than you two could ever be! How do you think I passed my homeschooling? I didn't understand half of it and you and James were always at parties, so I had to turn to the servants!" I snapped. "And furthermore-!" I stopped mid sentence and stood. I sprinted from the room and into the kitchen and the bathroom the kitchen had. I threw the toilet seat up and began puking what little dinner and dessert I had up.

I felt a warm hand on my back as I continued puking. I swear I thought my bowels were going to come up. My throat burned as Hedwig hummed soothingly for me. Finally I could stand without feeling nauseous. I stood, flushed the toilet, and leaned on Hedwig after washing my face. She ran her thin, withered fingers through my hair and hummed my lullaby.

"Are you okay, little Harrison?" Errol's voice asked from the doorway. I nodded and Errol helped me back to the dining room. I smiled and thanked him before he left.

"As I was saying," I said, "James, Lily, I hate you." I reclined in my chair and massaged my temples. I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Well," Lily's offended voice said, "good thing you hate us then! Because as of this coming Saturday, you and Draco are going to be moved into an apartment together!"

At these words my chair fell backwards. Calmly, I fixed it and asked to be excused. When Narcissa and James said yes, I made my way into the living room. Once there, I moved all the furniture against the wall and proceeded plan 'Stress'. I developed it a long time ago. It's come in handy a lot. I took a deep breath and stared running in circles around the room and I began screaming. Lily and James kept the conversation going as I've done this a lot when they were (surprisingly) home. Part One of Plan Stress: Run in circles and scream for an hour. I did this. Part Two: take deep, calming breaths for an hour. I completed this. Step Three: Call Hermione.

She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello Harry," she said.

"Help," I whispered in a slightly hoarse voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"Besides the eating thing –which, by the way, I felt like I was going to puke up my bowels two hours ago-, they're making me move into an apartment with Draco!" I hissed.

"I'm on my way. Tell the guards I'm coming." And she hung up on me. I love her. She's the greatest best friend anyone of any gender could ask for. I alerted the guards of Hermione's arrival and proceeded to scream and run in circles until she arrived. Draco and Lucius were standing in the living room door way watching me scream and run. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Hermione called to tell me to get the door. I ran to the door and flung it open and Hermione tackled me in a hug. She kicked the door shut and continued to hold me.

I heard Draco snort and Lucius slap him upside the head. "Are you okay?" she demanded. "Why didn't Errol or Hedwig take you to the hospital this time, Harry?" she snapped, prying open my mouth.

"There's no reason to take such drastic measures, 'Mione," I said. She slapped me upside the head.

"Dumbass," she snapped, "you're dying and there's no-"

"DYING?" Draco shrieked. He ran to my side. "Oh my god, you need a hospital!!! Father! Harry needs a hospital!" Draco yelled at his father. I looked at Hermione and she rolled her eyes back at me.

"I'm fine. I've survived two months of this. I'm perfectly fi-" and he slapped me. Draco Malfoy slapped me. And it hurt like hell. I glared and put my hand to my cheek.

"Harry," he said. His voice was smooth and cold. It demanded obedience.

"You're on your own here," Hermione said. "I'll go tell J and L about it." I nodded and coughed into my hand. Wow… That is the third time I've been slapped in a day. Whoa.

--

_**After the Hospital Visit**_

I sighed as Draco led me in to our new apartment. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just… Well, okay, I love it. It's super cute, but you can't tell anyone. So, my room is closest to the bathroom and Draco's is right next to mine. My room is super cute too, but seriously, people can't know that I'm a big softie. "So," I said after I unpacked my room and Draco his. We were unpacking the kitchen now. "Any idea why the hell L, J, N, and Lucius would do this to us?"

Draco paused for a moment while I hung a mug from the ceiling. He put the butcher knife he held away and shrugged. "I'm assuming it's so we aren't raised spoiled."

I dropped the ladle I'd been holding and looked up at him from my kneeling position on the floor. "Too late for that. We're like, what, twenty-five respectively, right?" Draco nodded. "We were born to be spoiled." I shook my head, picked up the ladle, stood, and hung it up behind the sink.

"Well, maybe they want us to get a taste of the real world," Draco suggested.

"Damn!" I hissed as A) I cut myself with a knife and B) I realized what that meant.

"What?!"

"Well, I cut myself." I threw the knife into the sink as Draco left the room. He came back with a band-aid.

"I already put disinfectant on it."

"We have to get jobs," I finished. Draco, if possible, paled. I knew I must look the same.

"Shit."

*******+++++++*******+++++++*******+++++++

Tell me if you like it, okay?

Psi teh Cheese Master


	2. Blaise and Lupin

_Scream, Breathe, Beg for Help, Repeat_

"_Well, maybe they want us to get a taste of the real world," Draco suggested. _

"_Damn!" I hissed as A) I cut myself with a knife and B) I realized what that meant._

"_What?!"_

"_Well, I cut myself." I threw the knife into the sink as Draco left the room. He came back with a band-aid._

"_I already put disinfectant on it."_

"_We have to get jobs," I finished. Draco, if possible, paled. I knew I must look the same. _

"_Shit."_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Well, that was interesting. I sighed and tightened my grip on my cell phone in my pocket. I was walking home from an interview. In the middle of the night. In the gang-banger county. I was disturbed. Seriously. I had my phone on silent in order to not bug the gangsters and such. Only because I knew what happened to rich kids in Gang County. What? It happened to my close friend Ernie Macmillan. He was walking through Gang County and his cell phone went off (all thanks to Ronald's idiocy) and it pissed a gangster off and he raped Ernie. Creepy. Well, it's never happened to me, so it's not necessarily scary, but it _is_ creepy. Someone would actually do that. What, are these people sexually deprived.

"Hey." I jumped. The voice came from an alley to my right. It was gruff and sounded of cigarette smoke. I cringed and turned my phone off and face him, putting my hands in my hoodie.

"Y-Yes?" According to Ernie, it's best to submit to these people and get it over with. The man stepped out of the shadows. Whoa. He actually looked nice. Like, the only problem with him was the cigarette he was now tossing behind him.

"Watchoo doin' out here on a night like tuh-night, kid?" he asked gruffly.

I felt my eyes narrow. "I'm walking home. I live on the other side of the interstate. My ride ditched me as soon as he saw me coming out of my interview and… I was left to walk home," I informed him quietly. Never mind the fact that I'm telling a total stranger this. Mind the fact that I'm still in a place filled with gang bangers. His eyes narrowed.

"Watchoor name?" he growled softly.

"Harry Potter," I hissed. His eyes darkened and he hurried forward, putting his arms around my shoulders. He scrunched me against him and dragged me off.

"Potter, you not need be out here," he snarled gruffly as he dragged me expertly out of Banger County. He released me in the light of a lamp post. He grumbled something unintelligible and lit another cigarette. "Get home. Now."

"Who _are_ you?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. His grey-black eyes narrowed at me. "My name…" He coughed and looked at me darkly. "Call me Lupin." He smiled a small smile. "Now get home!" I nodded sheepishly and sprinted into our apartment building. I dashed up the stairs and fumbled with the lock of our front door. I slammed it shut and dropped my bag and my shoes on the floor, tossed my phone into the air, caught it, and ran into my room. I peered out the window. Lupin smirked up at me, waved, wadded a piece of paper up, threw it into my open window, and seemingly vanished. Draco thundered into my room shortly after.

"Harry?!" he exclaimed. "Why are you home so late?"

I sighed, tucked the now folded paper into my pocket, and faced Draco. I put my right hand on my hip and my left hand in my left pocket. "That fucker driver… Justin Finch-Fletchly or whatever took it upon himself to drive away just as I was leaving my interview." I sighed as Draco glowered at the ground. He furiously whipped his cell phone out and stormed out of the room. Freak. I took the paper out of my pocket. On it read:

'_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot proudly present: __**Body Guarding services. To contact the main secretary, please call the following number:**_'

The original number was scratched out and a new number put. In an untidy scrawl was a note, written to me, no doubt. '_Harry, if you feel the need to call me for anything, even groceries, call me at this number._

_-_

_Lupin.'_

Okay. Maybe he wasn't such a bad man after all. I pulled out my phone and put the number Lupin had provided in there. He was just… In the wrong place at the wrong time… Smoking a cigarette, smelling sadly of alcohol… Okay… The stench was just catching up with me. I fled to the bathroom just as Draco was about to enter my room. He didn't follow me because we both knew he had no idea how to even begin to comfort me.

--

I barely slept that night. I have my reasons. It's… It's just complicated, okay? Just know that I barely slept any. Oh well. No one cares. As I had not gotten calls from any of the jobs I applied for, I stayed in bed all morning with a major migraine for some unknown reason. I listened to Draco move around the apartment and sighed in contentment. Was this what a normal home would sound like on weekends, on days off? I hope so. If so, I could get used to this. I snuggled deeper into my bed when the scent of… Lupin his me. Damn! Why didn't I close my window? Hell… I flung myself from my bed, falling on the floor in a heap of blankets. I somehow managed to roll out of the room and lunged at the door, stumbling out. I barely made it to the bathroom in time. I felt like I was going to vomit all of my internal organs out and then some. My throat burned with the bile as I stood. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out before heading back into my room. I leaned out the window and smirked down at Lupin.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hey Harry. Can I come up?" he called.

"Get rid of the cigarette and," I walked into my room and rummaged through a bag underneath my desk. I pulled out some of my more common cologne scents: Vanilla. What do you expect, okay? I'm gay and rich! I get things custom made dammit!!!! I walked back to the window and tossed it to him, "put this on." I sneered as he began covering himself with it after tossing his cigarette.

"I'll be up in a few. What number?"

"Three-B," I said before slamming my window shut. I picked up my blankets and sheets and folded them up into a nice, big square in the center of my bed. I then went to my closet and fumbled for something suitable to wear. In the process, I knocked something down. Luckily we had carpet. I first pout my faded jeans and old, faded t-shirt on. I walked back to my closet and picked up the frame I knocked off the top shelf. Involuntarily, my hands clenched tightly around the wooden frame. It was a picture. Me, Draco, and… I dropped the picture and ran out of the room. I shot a smile at Draco and answered the door myself.

Lupin handed me the cologne bottle but I pushed it back to him, shaking my head. He sniffed in mock indigence and smirked. "Fine then Harry. But can I at least come in?" he inquired mockingly. I glowered and let him in. I saw Draco's nose wrinkle immediately at Lupin's fashion sense. He looked up at me apologetically and turned to Lupin. He held his hand out.

"I'm Draco."

"Lupin." They shook hands.

"Harry," Draco said, "I apologize but I cannot have one of your friends looking like trash! Go sit in your room. I'm guessing that's the only room we won't be using." I nodded my understanding. Draco, Hermione, Ernie, and a few of my other friends got like this sometimes. Yes, okay, yes! Draco is one of my friends but we're not all that close. We're enemies. Yet we're still friends. Yeah. I walked leisurely into my room and picked the photo back up. I smiled softly to myself as I studied our trio.

I was in the middle and they were both jumping on me, grinning like fools. Draco had his arm across my shoulders, his legs in the air. He had the peace sign up with the hand not on my neck. I was in the process of falling over, laughing ridiculously. My arms were out in front of me to catch myself. The other person… He was the reason for our falling out… He… Our Blaise. Not My Blaise, not Draco's Blaise, not Blaise… Our Blaise… He was holding onto my mid section, trying to trip me. His other hand was holding onto one of Draco's shoulders. I sighed and traced the photo lightly. I tensed as I remembered. Cringing, I dropped the frame on the floor and curled into a ball, effectively hiding myself from view of the door behind my pillows. There had been so much blood. Compared to me, Ernie's rape was an experience of the gods. That's what Hermione, Ronald, Dean, and Seamus kept telling me, anyways. Yes, keep. Even though Ronald, Seamus, and I had a recent falling out, they still keep telling me… That my life sucks.

So much blood… So much yelling… Fire… Blood, pain… His eyes were wide in shock the last time I saw him… His eyes were wide… And… There was so much blood, screaming, fire… Burning… I tried to forget all of it… Part of my reason for falling out with Draco… I tried to forget. Even now… Every time it comes to me, I try to forget. I try to wipe it clean from my mind… Obliterate the memories of Our Blaise. I didn't realize I was crying until I sniffled and mechanically moved to wipe my eyes. Where I had been laying was stained in tears. I stared at it and a fresh wave of tears slammed into me. I fumbled with my phone, called 'Mione, and broke down while she murmured soothing things to me. All the while, I clutched the picture to my chest and cried my heart out to my best friend.

--

I hung up with 'Mione a while ago and was now trying to suffocate myself with my blankets and quilts. I was unsuccessful… Probably because I wasn't really trying to kill myself. There was a light rapping at my door.

"Harry?" Draco's voice called. "Harry, I'm coming in." As the door opened, I rolled into a protective ball, hiding behind what was left of my evil pile of blankets. "Oh Harry…" He whispered, moving to my side. I knew Lupin stood in the door way as Draco hugged me, gently prying the picture from my pale hands. I shivered as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his forehead to my neck.

"I miss him, Draco," I confessed… No one knows this. Everyone that knows me thinks I'm a bloody heartless dick wad because I don't miss Our Blaise… That's a complete lie…. I miss him… So much… Sometimes, I don't think my heart can take how much I miss him and, since Ronald abandoned me for my cousin, I have no one to share with. Hermione reads too much into things. Don't get me wrong, I love 'Mione to death, but… I need someone to just be there for me. Like Draco is now. "I miss him so much… It hurts…"

"Sh…. It's alright, love… I miss him too… Sh… How about this, I promise, Harry, I promise to never abandon you, no matter what, okay?" he whispered. I nodded. I was willing to take anything now. Anything.

"It hurts… I miss everything about him…" I murmured. "Do you remember his smile…?" I whispered.

"Of course," Draco said. Confusion underlined his tone.

"How he smiled when he walked in on us playing around like fools… How he smiled and blushed when we complimented him… How he smiled at every little thing he did…" I looked up at Draco. "I want Our Blaise back…" I whispered. And he burst into tears which did nothing to stop the silent tears I already had.

"Oh H-H-Harry!" he cried.

"I mi-miss Our Blaise…" I whispered.

*******+++++++*******+++++++*******+++++++

Psi teh Cheese Master


End file.
